Another Person With A Scar Like Harry's?
by hermionehp110
Summary: Harry's back for his fifth year at Hogwarts. But there is someone, with a scar exactly like his. Harry was told a scar like that only comes from an evil curse. She is younger than Harry, so how did she get the scar? she got it after Voldemorts fall. R
1. Birthday, Letters, and the Burrow

Another Person With A Scar Like Harry's?  
Harry Potter woke up to a tapping on his window. There were five owls. One, was his own, Hedwig, another was Pig. Harry opened the window to let the owls in. he untied the packages. The other three flew off, after taking a sip of water. Harry opened the one from Ron first.  
  
Harry,  
  
Guess what? My dad got a promotion and I finally get something new, not just ratty old hand-me downs that have been passed down from brother to brother. Anyway, my parents said you could spend the rest of the summer here. Send your response with Pig and we will pick you up tomorrow at 4 pm. We're coming to get you even if the Dursleys say no, and we're still coming even if u don't want to come! Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present!  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. You don't have to worry about Ginny chasing you any more. She has a boyfriend, Colin Creevey! I've got a girlfriend too! But I'm not telling who, yet. You'll find out soon.  
  
Harry gasped in surprise. He was really happy for the Weasleys. But as long as he had known Ginny she had a crush on him! Now she liked that Creevey boy. He couldn't believe that Ron had a girlfriend either. Last year it seemed he had liked Hermione...Harry hoped that she wasn't Ron's new girlfriend...Harry shook himself. 'Hermione is one of your best friends!' he told himself 'Don't think about stuff like that.'  
  
Harry looked at the clock, it was midnight on July 31, he had just turned 15. He opened the present from Ron. It was five chocolate frogs and a mini Firebolt that really flew. Harry squinted at the figure riding it as it flew around catching a mini golden snitch. The figure wore red robes...and looked like him! There was a note attached.  
  
We had this custom made for you  
  
Ron  
  
As Harry was busy with that, Pig flew around nosily, annoyed Harry grabbed a piece of parchment. He really wanted to leave the Dursleys (A/N: DUH!)  
  
Ron, I'd love to come! See you tomorrow!  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Why is Pig always so hyper? You don't feed him sugar, do you?  
  
Harry tied the letter to Pig's leg (after spending 10 minutes chasing him around the room, which meant jumping up and down, and off furniture and running around to catch that hyper fuzz ball) After finally catching Pig, Harry tied the letter to Pig's leg and threw the owl out the window. Pig flew off.  
  
Harry moved on to the next letter. It was from Sirius. Harry moved on to the next letter. It was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I have great news. Dumbledore it working on getting me free! He is doing a mighty good job of it. By next summer, you will be able to move in with me.  
  
Love from,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry jumped for joy. Sirius would be free and he would leave the Dursley's forever! This was his best birthday yet! Harry opened the package. It was a double layer chocolate cake. It read 'Happy 15th birthday Harry!' Harry took a bite. It was delicious.  
  
He moved on to the next letter.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Ron has invited me over for the summer. I'll be there tomorrow. When you come, I have to tell you something. Something that I have wanted to say for four years. See you then. Love with all my heart, Hermione  
  
Harry stared at the letter for a long time he wondered what she meant by 'dearest' and 'love' he hoped ...Harry shock himself...he didn't know why he had been thinking about her differently lately...he had been thinking about her a whole lot this summer. He missed her more than anything about the wizarding world...more than Quidditch. Harry opened the present from her. It was a carrying case for his Firebolt. The case was made from fine leather. Stamped across neatly in gold lettering was 'Harry Potter's Broomstick' "WOW!' he thought. There was another present from her. It was a Quidditch magazine called The Golden Snitch. Harry flipped through it, he loved it. Attached was a note.  
  
Harry,  
  
I got you a subscription, it has a spell, so If you like it, it will renew automatically.  
  
Harry grinned. The next letter was from Hagrid.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happee Birthdae!  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry laughed at the horrid spelling. The present, to Harry's dismay, was rock cakes, made by Hagrid of course. Harry picked one up. To test how hard it was, Harry banged it against the wall. The rock cake had no damage, but the wall now had a huge dent where the cake had hit it. 'Opps!' Harry thought grinning. 'What are these made of? Real rocks?'  
  
The last letter of course was from Hogwarts. Harry lay down on his bed happily and dreamt about Hermione. The next morning when Harry got up he went downstairs to get breakfast started. He wanted to get a good impression on the Dursley's so they would let him go to Ron's. Guess what breakfast was. Grapefruit. That's what Harry always had to eat at home. Dudley was still on his diet. Harry hated being put through it, but at least they were trying to get Dudley less fat. He seemed to be at the point where he couldn't get any fatter. Lately Dudley had been so fat, it was...well.disgusting! It made Harry want to throw up just by looking at him.  
  
When the Dursley's came down, they were glad that they didn't have to prepare breakfast. as usual, They ignored the fact that it was Harry's birthday. As usual, Dudley got the biggest piece of grapefruit, and Harry got the smallest.  
  
After breakfast, Uncle Vernon went into the living room. Harry followed.  
  
"Uh...Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Uncle Vernon asked gruffly.  
  
"Well, my friend Ron invited me to stay for the rest of the summer. If I go, I will be out of your way."  
  
That did it. The fact Harry would be gone until next year.  
  
"You can go. What time will they be here?"  
  
"4 pm, today"  
  
"The sooner you leave, the better." Uncle Vernon muttered under his breath. Then he said "You can go. But, they better not arrive the same what they did last time..."  
  
"I don't think they will"  
  
Harry went to his room to pack. He hoped that they wouldn't arrive like they did last time. The Dursley's were so mad...especially when Dudley ate some tongue-ton-toffee... Harry laughed remembering what had happened.  
  
At 3:58 Harry went downstairs to wait 4 the Weasleys. At 4 'o' clock a Honda mini van pulled up to the house.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Harry said cheerfully. "Cool car."  
  
"We got a new one. Fred and George wanted a Ferrari, but my mom said no. Come on, let's go." Ron said, the last part impatiently.  
  
Harry lugged his trunk and Hedwig's cage out to the car. "Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry said.  
  
"Hello Harry! Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Mr. Weasley started driving. After an hour, Harry asked, "How long will it take?"  
  
"we are going back the same way we came." responded Mr. Weasley.  
  
"What way was that?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
A half hour later, they pulled up to a forest, where no one could see them. Mr. Weasley pressed the invisibility button then flew off. When they arrived at the burrow, Mrs. Weasley greeted them.  
  
"Hello Harry!" she said while hugging him.  
  
"Hello, dear Harry!" said Fred in a fake voice, shaking Harry's hand. George shoved Fred out of the way, shook Harry's hand vigorously "How nice to meet you." he said.  
  
"Enough, both of you!" excalimed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
As they we walking too the burrow, Fred whispered in to Harry's ear "We are continuing Weasley Wizard Wheezes. We have a new product."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not telling. Thanks for the money though, it helps us with starting our joke shop and making new products, you know, experimenting..."responded George, with an evil grin  
  
"Yeah." responded Ron. "They almost blew up the house. Their room had to be repainted, and deodorized."  
  
"hey, that would happen to you too if you we doing what we were." exclaimed Fred.  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry and Ron.  
  
"Uh...making dung bomb bombs and fire works that go off if the slightest thing touches them" said George.  
  
Harry and Ron burst out laughing.  
  
When they arrived in the Burrow, Mrs.Weasley noticed how thin Harry was. "Oh my!" she exclaimed hugging him" they are not feeding you enough."  
  
"Come on, let's put your stuff in my room." said Ron, trying to pull Harry away from Mrs. Weasley's strong grip.  
  
Harry and Ron ran up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Is Hermione here yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, she is coming in two hours," responded Ron.  
  
On the way up the stairs, they bumped in to lavender, who was coming out of Ginny's room. "What is she doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron invited me." She said,  
  
"Why, it isn't like we hang out together or anything."  
  
"We're boyfriend and." She responded  
  
Ron.  
  
"Since when?" Harry asked.  
  
"The end of 4th year." Lavender responded. "He asked me as we got off of the train."  
  
"How long have u been here?"  
  
"5 days." She responded.  
  
"Done with the interview?' Ron asked sourly, Harry was hogging Lavender's attention, he hated that.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Harry and Ron continued on their way. Harry said, "So that's who your new girlfriend is. You must really like her, she came over five days before your best friend...I hate to think what you guys were doing..."  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Ron, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione arrived two hours later, just on time.  
  
"Hello!" she shouted, running up to them. She looked different, in a good way. Harry noticed. She was a lot prettier. She ran over and hugged Ron, then she hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Harry went red. As she hugged him, she whispered in his ear "Tonight, at 11, meet me in the garden."  
  
Harry nodded to show he understood.  
  
"Hello Lavender. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron invited me." She responded. "He is my boyfriend."  
  
"WOW!" Hermione screeched. The two girls jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Who is she, PIG?!" George whispered to Fred.  
  
Fred tried to hide his laughter.  
  
That night, Mrs.Weasley had prepared a huge feast in honor of harry's B- day. It was wonderful.  
  
~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, at 10:55, harry threw his invisibility cloak on and snuck out of Ron's room. He carefully mad his way down the stairs so they wouldn't creek. Harry opened the back door, and made his way out to the garden. He saw Hermione there, sitting under a tree, he ran to her.  
  
"Hello," he said, sitting down.  
  
"Hi...uh, H arry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I- I real-I really li- I really like you." 


	2. Confessions

There are no reviews. Is this story really that horrible?! ( This is my first ff, and I have bad spelling. I'm only putting up more without reviews so its easier to find. If I get no reviews for this (this time) I'm giving up. PLEASE R&R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I like you too, Hermione." Said Harry, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't mean in a friendship way Harry, I love you." Hermione looked down at her feet.  
  
Harry grinned, "I l-"  
  
"I know you don't like me that way though," Hermione added sadly. "I know that you've liked Cho since 3rd year...I understand." she didn't really though. Tears started to slowly trickle down her checks.  
  
Harry thought about it, he hadn't thought about Cho since the Yule ball!  
  
But.he had thought about Hermione a whole lot. Then it dawned on him, for the first time, he didn't just like Hermione, he loved her.  
  
"Hermione," he said. "I haven't thought about Cho at all, only you."  
  
Hermione stopped crying, and looked up at him.  
  
"I love you hermione," he said, " more than any thing"  
  
Hermione was now in tears of happiness and joy. Harry reached over and gave her a huge hug. And he gave her a soft loving kiss. They hugged for a moment longer. Then they got up and walked back to the burrow hand in hand. The next morning, Harry and Hermione couldn't help grinning at each other. As they were finishing breakfast, Mrs.Weasley said "We are going to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies."  
  
"Ok!" everyone responded responded.  
  
"By the way," said Hermione, "did I tell you that I was made prefect?"  
  
"Duh!" muttered Ron under his breath. Harry kicked him. *************  
  
The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley by floo powder. Harry looked at the school supplies list. Their book list was:  
  
Fifth year students will require the following books:  
  
1. The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
2.A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
3.Advanced Potions by Artimidus Bluberpus (Art-ee-me-duh-us Bluber-pus)  
  
4.Imtermidate Transfiguration by Matlida Mangee  
  
5.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamender  
  
6.Seeing in to the Future and More by Sybill Treawney  
  
7/The Dark Arts, What Every Young Wizard Should Know by "Mad Eye" Moody  
  
8.Boggarts, Banshee, Basilisks and More by Remus Lupin  
  
This year dress robes will be required  
  
Then Harry noticed some thing else in the envelope. The envelope had left heavier and thicker this year. What ever it was, it was hard. Harry pulled it out, and gapsed. 


	3. Plantform 9 34 and the New Girl

Everyone, thank you so much for reviewing! And the people who aren't reviewing, that's okay, its just nice to have reviews. And chickabiddy I don't mind helpful criticism, but you are just being really rude. If you don't want to read this, then don't. It's as simple as that you evil jerk who is probably Draco Malfoy In disguise! Um.here's more story. (And please be kind, my spelling sucks) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hard object was a prefects badge and a list of passwords! Harry couldn't believe it, especially with all of the trouble he had gotten into in the years before. After Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's finished their shopping, Harry treated them to ice cream, and then they went to the Burrow. That night Harry decided to tell everyone at dinner he was made prefect.  
  
"I am going to be prefect this year," he announced.  
  
Their reactions varied. Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mrs. Weasley all said "Congratulations" Fred and George just stared at him open mouthed, the knew he was a trouble maker. "You have brought shame to us," They whispered. "Yes boys, Harry, your father would have been ashamed of you, prefect! He was quite a prankster, and hopped you would be too." Mr. Weasley said. "And, well, if you were made prefect, then you weren't a prankster. You're father told me he would be ashamed if his son was made prefect when Bill(A/N: right? Or was it Charlie. AGH! How could I not remember? I am a disgrace! Now I have to reread the books!) was made prefect." "Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. Ron fell out of his chair when he heard the news. After a few minutes when the shock was over, he pulled himself up by grabbing a chair. Then he whispered in Harry's ear "How did u become prefect? You are one of the biggest trouble makers in the whole school!!"  
  
"I have NO idea!" harry whispered back.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said happily. "I have even better news." "What?" asked Ron. "Me and Hermione, we're dating now."  
  
Everyone congratulated them, except Hermione blushed.  
  
September 1st had finally come, and everyone was in a rush to get ready. Fred and George decided not to pack until last minute. After an hour of chaos, they got into the car, and were on their way to Kings Cross Station. They got trolleys and headed to platforms 9 and 10 to get through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. It was 10:50, they had ten minuets before the train left. "Hermione, Harry, you first." said Mrs. Weasley. Hermioine and Harry ran through.  
  
"Ginny, you next." Said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Ginny was about to go through the barrier when George said, "She's not Ginny, I am!"  
  
"Shut up George!" Ginny said "You played a similar trick when Ron was in first year"  
  
"Who's this George you speak of?" asked George "Ginny...child," said Fred to George "I am George"  
  
"No you're not!" Ginny shouted. They were starting to attract stares.  
  
"Ginny, go on" said Mrs. Weasley impatiently.  
  
But George pulled Ginny back.  
  
(Ron ran to get Harry to see the funny show, they came back a second later. That has nothing to do with anything though...)  
  
"Mother, I told you. I am Ginny." Said George.  
  
"No, I am" Ginny shouted.  
  
"George," George said sweetly to Ginny, "you know that I am Ginny"  
  
"Ahem..."said Fred "I am George"  
  
"Sorry, George," said George then he said to Ginny "Fred, you know that I am Ginny."  
  
"I am Ginny, pea brain," Ginny yelled. (Ron chuckled "Ginny Pea Brain" (A/N: I couldn't resist saying that.))  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I hate to interrupt you pretty young ladies, but I am Ginny" said Fred, wanting some attention, and wanting to be crazy.  
  
"I thought you were George," said George  
  
"Nope, I'm Ginny. Changed my mind" said Fred  
  
"oh stop it, both of you!"wailed Ginny  
  
"but I am Ginny!" said the twins in unsesion  
  
"I am Ginny!" shouted all three at once. 'Mom, tell these...freaks that I am Ginny!"  
  
"oh stop it, you are giving me a headache. You have wasted 9 minute. The train leaves in one minute!"  
  
"Fine." Said George. "If I'm not Ginny, and I'm sure I am, then I am Forge."  
  
"And I am Gred, that is if I'm not Ginny, and I'm pretty sure I am, Just check my birth certificate if you don't believe me...wait! I know I am Ron!'  
  
"Gred, who are you, Gred, Ginny, or Ron? Make up your mind!"  
  
"Well, Forge, are you Ginny or Forge?" asked Fred  
  
"Ginny" "I thought I was Ginny"  
  
"Go through the barrier already!" shouted Mrs.Weasley "the train leaves in 50 seconds!" Then she turned on Ron and Harry, who were on the ground laughing. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Umm.watching the show preformed by your, three uhh...lovely Ginnys" responded Harry, still laughing. "Just go through the barrier!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, still a bit angered about the way Fred and George were behaving. Harry and Ron ran through the barrier, and hopped on the train just as it started moving, still laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron explained the whole incident, and pretty soon Hermione and Lavender were laughing too.  
  
They had a pretty enjoyable train ride, talking and playing games like Exploding Snap the whole way. In the middle of the ride, they heard a huge noise coming from the other compartment.  
  
The four went over to see what it was. There they found everybody laughing. They turned to see what caused that, of course...Gred and Forge. They were playing air guitar, singing, or screaming rather "Surfing in the USA" but they changed it to "Surfing on the Train." (A/N: I must have been hyper when I wrote this part.) They were using their broomsicks like serfboards which were hovering a foot above ground.  
  
When they were finished, Ron asked, "What was that about?"  
  
"Can't we have sum fun in our last year?" they responded. "Excuse me, but we have some fans waiting."  
  
The twins walked off too shake hands with the other students in the compartment. When either twin shook someone's hand, the "fan" got a little shock(from 1 of those buzzer thingys you can wear on your hand)  
  
Ron, Harry, Lavender, and Hermione went back to their compartment. They had just finished settleing down again when a panting frightened looking girl (her face was frightened, her face wasn't scary looking) ran into the compartment and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door with beads of sweat trickling down her face. She walked over to an empty seat and collapsed on to it. "Sorry if I am inturupting anything..." she said, pushing her long wavy jet black hair away from her face. He blue eyes sparkled with fear. She whipped more sweat away, her hand brushing the freckles across her nose. Harry thought he had seen her before, but he couldn't remember where. "What happened?" Hermione asked 'Why are you so frightened?"  
  
The soon as the girl caught her breath, she began to talk. "I was in another compartment, talking to a girl, Martha White, my best friend. Then another first year, I think, who was panicking ran in. He was followed by three boys who were bulling and cursing people. On had blonde hair, which was slicked back with about five pounds of hair gel. The other two looked like ugly goblins or trolls of some sort. The boy with blonde hair started cursing people, and the other two started to punch kids, I think mainly Gryffindors, and threatening to do worse if they told a teacher. I got scared and ran."  
  
"Well the person cursing people was Draco Malfoy. The other two were Dumb- Dumb and Crabbie-I mean Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "I'll go find an adult, or I could report them since I am a prefect...I'll just send an owl ahead. If they are punished, they might not do worse."  
  
"Thank you." the girl said. "You are..."  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione responded. "Who are you?"  
  
"Emily." The girl said. "Emily Porter." 


	4. Arrival at Hogwarts

I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated lately! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!! And I have a question, are any of you Hermione and Ron fans? Cause my tatse has changed to Harry and Ginny, not Harry and Hermione. I'll let you choose for this. But there isn't that much H/H and there wouldn't be much H/G, I'd have to do some editing, but what do you think? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who are you?" Emily asked the others.  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"Lavender Brown"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"WOW!" exclaimed Emily "Harry Potter! My mom told me about you...but she doesn't like to talk about it. It makes her sad, but she never told me why. By the way, what year are you all in?"  
  
"We are all in 5th." Responded Harry "what about you? I haven't seen you before."  
  
"1st"  
  
Pretty soon they arrived at Hogwarts. They heard a familiar voice "Firs' years! Firs' years thi' way!  
  
"Who's that?" Emily asked nervously, before heading of in Hagrid's direction, staring at his giant size.  
  
"Hagrid." Harry said. "Keeper of the keys and grounds, but also the magical creatures teacher. But don't worry, he's really kind, even though he is large. Don't let it fool you." He said, seeing how frightened she was.  
  
"Ok, see you later!" Emily called, waving her left hand carelessly.  
  
They caught a glimpse of something on her hand. A Scar? A Birthmark? A scratch? What? "What's that on your hand?" Ron asked rudely.  
  
"Ron!" hissed Hermione and lavender, kicking him (well hermione kicked him, not Lavender...she didn't want to kick her precious Ickle Ronniekinns)  
  
"Nothing!" Emily said quickly covering her hand "Nothing at all! Ron shrugged and they headed off for the carigages. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they were starving. They couldn't wait for the sorting ceremony to be over and for the feast to begin. The whole Hall went quiet as the 1st years entered. They saw Emily and waved, she waved back with her right hand, her left hand was jammed in her pocket. She saw Ron and childishly stuck her tounge out at him. Professor Mcgonagall held up the sorting hat and it began to sing.(they forgot that in the movie...)  
  
I "Oh I am the Sorting Hat,  
  
Created by four wizards great'  
  
Godric gryffindor,  
  
Hegela Hufflepuff,  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw,  
  
And  
  
Slazlyar Slytherin.  
  
When they could decide no more,  
  
of where students shall belong,  
  
they put sum brains in me,  
  
So I could decide.  
  
You may belong in Gryffindor,  
  
where they are brave at heart.  
  
Or you may belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they will be true to you.  
  
You may belong in Ravenclaw,  
  
Where those who are wise.  
  
or finally you may belong in Slytherin,  
  
Where those shall use any means to achive what they have set out to do.  
  
So try me on,  
  
Slip me over your head,  
  
Then I shall shout out where you ought to be.  
  
So don't be afraid, don't be shy,  
  
just try me on,  
  
go ahead." /I "Austin, Alex!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
So on and so on "Porter, Emily!"  
  
After a moments pause, the hat said "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A FEW MINUETES LATER...  
  
"White, Marha"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
As Martha sat down across from Emily, Emily put up her right hand to give her a high five.  
  
Pretty soon after that, the sorting ceremony ended.  
  
Dumbledore began to speak "This year we will have another Deffence Against the Dark Arts teacher. We really run through them, don't we? Please welcome back, Professor Lupin!"  
  
Everyone (except for the students who never had him and the Slytherins) cheered.  
  
Dumbledore continued "Hargrid has some other duties to do, so he won't have time to teach. Welcome Proffessor Declour"  
  
Everyone clapped, but the slytherins loudest of all, Hagrid wasn't teaching this year! And all of the boys were clapping loudly to  
  
And after a final few words from Dumbledore ("Let the feats begin") The feast begun."I had no idea I was a witch before I came here." Said Martha. "It was such a surprise. My mum was a little disappointed, she wanted me to go to an all girls boarding school. But my father persuaded her how wonderful it would be to have a witch in the family."  
  
"What about you, Emily?" asked Harry. I am half and half. My mum's a witch, but my dad is a muggle. He was really upset when he found out(I am NOT trying to make her seem like Seamus...)He said that they could only stay together if she didn't use magic around him. Magic scares him, he hates it! When I was about three..." Emily stopped talking, and broke out into tears, the past still hurt.  
  
Hermione gave her a reassuring hug and said, "You don't have to finish if you don't want to"  
  
Emily sniffed, and continued her story, "I don't mind." She said, looking up at Hermione. "When I was about three, a thing, a-a-a-a a death eater came to our door. He was sent to kill me and my mum...he wanted to kill my dad too because he is a muggle. I don't know why he wanted to kill me and my mum, we are magical. The death eater was about to kill me, and used a curse...I-umm, and then my mum used a spell to get rid of it. My dad was grateful our lives were saved, but he didn't understand why the police couldn't be called. He had been scared so bad her divorced my mum. He managed to get custody of me too. He didn't want me to grow up with a witch. He didn't know that I'd be one too. When I got my letter he was furious and sent me to live with my mum, he hates me now!" Emily finished the last part in tears.  
  
"That's so sad," said Hermione, giving her another hug.  
  
The feast continued. And finally it was time for bed.  
  
"Come with me!" said Hermione "Gryffindors this way"  
  
Finally they arrived at the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" said the portrait. "Chocolate frogs." Responded Hermione.  
  
The Fat Lady swung open reveling a portrait hole to allow them to enter. Hermione directed the girls up one stair case and the boys up another. Then she went to her dormitory and fell asleep. 


	5. Classes and Quidditch

The next morning at breakfast everyone received their schedules during breakfast. "Ugh. Double potions with the Slytherins," moaned Harry. "Right after lunch. Maybe I'll lose it all over Snape..."  
  
"AGAIN!? We ialwaysi have that! Stupid Slytherins!" shouted Ron. "And that old bat, Trelawney will be unbearable. This year we have to use a book SHE wrote!"  
  
"At least Lupin is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again." said Hermione logically, looking on the bright side of things.  
  
"Who's Lupin?" asked Emily.  
  
"Only the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher EVER!" said Harry.  
  
"Well we have double DADA with the Hufflepuffs first."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
***  
  
"Hello, first years. I am Professor Remus Lupin. Today we will be studying boggarts. Does anyone know what a boggart is?"  
  
Emily's hand shot up.  
  
Emily," said Lupin  
  
"A boggart is a shape-shifter. It transforms into whatever it thinks will scare us most."  
  
"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor..."  
  
And the lesson continued.  
  
Mean while the Gryffindor fifth years had Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin...  
  
"Hello, I am Professor Fleur Declour. I am taking place of Hagrid, who had to be away on a mission for Dumbledore. I cannot reveal anymore information on this matter. Today, and for the next few weeks we will study the kneazle. Who knows what a kneazle is?"  
  
Of course, Hermione the Walking Textbook's hand shot up.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"A kneazle is a cat like creater. It has the ability to detect danger." responded Hermione.  
  
"Good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, take out IMagical Beasts and Where to Find ThemI, and open to page 24. Do I have a volunteer to read to the class about the kneazle? Hermione, you read." said Professor Declour.  
  
Hermione began, "'[b]The Kneazle was originally bred in Britain, though it is now exported world wide. A small cat-like creature with flecked, speckled, or spotted fur, out size ears, and a tail like a lions, the kneazle is intelligent, independent, and occasionally aggressive, though if it takes a liking to a witch or wizard, it makes an excellent pet. The kneazle has an uncanny abilty to detect unsavory or suspicious characters and can be called upon to guide its owner safely home if they are lost. Kneazles have up to eight kittens and can inteerbreed with cats. Licences are required for ownership as kneazles are sufficially unusual in apperance and attract muggle interest.'"[/b]  
  
"Very good," said Professor. Declour. "I have checked with Professor Dumbledore, and he asked the ministry if we can use some kneazles for class. Now everybody find a partner and sit with them."  
  
"Now, for the next three weeks you and your partner will study the kneazles. I will find a variety of dangerous, but not too dangerous creatures. Such as doxys and boggarts. Some of these, you may have delt within DADA. There, you learned how do defend yourself against them. In my class you will learn about them. You will record you kneazles' reaction to each creature. At the end of the three weeks, you will write an essay on the kneazle and it's reactions. You will compare the reactions to another groups. You may now pick one out with your partner." said Professor Declour, motioning to the knealzes in a pen. At lunch that afternoon, everyone was talking about their first day back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry," said Emily exidedly. "You were right, Lupin is the best teacher!"  
  
***  
  
Over the next few weeks, Harry, Ron, and hermione couldn't help noticing Emily always had her left hand closed. She always had it covered one way or another. They asked Martha, her best friend about this, but she had no information on it. They never knew why her hand was covered, and where to polite to ask. Besides, Ron still had a bruise from where Hermione had kicked him.  
  
*** Towards the end of September, Harry and the rest of the team where called to a meeting. Madam Hooch informed them that they needed a captain and keeper. To decide who would be captain, they took a vote. Their vote was cast by writing down the person's name on a slip of paper and putting it in to a hat (they used Ron's Cuddley Cannons cap, Fred and George stole it from him)  
  
Harry had trouble deciding. He eventually decided on Katie.  
  
"OK," said George, counting the votes. "One for Katie, and five for Harry. And none, ZIP!, ZERO! Nothing, for poor measley little me." George broke down into a fake sob. Which left everybody laughing. But, Harry couldn't believe it. He was the new captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team. Fred jumped up, saluted Harry like he was a general, and stood up straight. He then shouted "Sir, what should we do first, sir?!"  
  
Trying not laugh, Harry said, "We need a new keeper, we can post a notificatian for tryouts in the common room." "Yes sir! We'll get right on it" Fred said saluting him, and ran out the room.  
  
Tryouts were to be held the following week. The only people to tryout were all the boys in Harry's dorm.  
  
********  
  
After Seamus, Dean and Neville, it was Ron's turn. Out of 50 goals the chasers threw at him, he only missed two. Seamus had missed twenty, Dean fifteen , and poor Neville missed 42. Ron was made the new keeper. When Harry told Ron the news, he was jumping for joy. Wait.'jumping for joy' wasn't quite what he was doing.more like screaming, dancing, and jumping off of walls and furniture. Very mature if you ask me.  
  
The Gryffindors had many practice sections. Harry discussed some plays shown in IQuidditch Through the Ages. I It was one of many practice times:  
  
"Now, Fred and George, I want you two to practice The Bluddger Backbeat and the Dopplebeater Defence. The Bludger Backbeat will be hard, so take turns. The one preforming the move will tell the other beater, in your case your twin, where you are aiming for. The other brother will tell you how close. Practice until you become really really good at both moves." Said Harry.  
  
"Okeeyday!" shouted the twins.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Goof balls" he muttered under his breath. Harry continued, "Now, Ron, you and the chasers will practice together. Ron, I want you to practice the Double Eight Loop, and the Starfish and Sick.NOT Starfish Without sick. What I want the Chasers to practice is Hawkshead Attacking formation, Parkin's Pincer, Porskoff Ploy, Reverse Pass, and Woollongong Shimmy. While all of you are practicing what I told you, I will practice the Plumpton Pass and the Wronski Feint. Now, go!"  
  
So the weeks passed, and the teams practiced the same moves, which they became VERY good at. Harry even had them doing extra exercises. Two weeks before Halloween, Dumbledoe made an anouncment. On Halloween, there would be a Halloween ball. Fourth year and up were invited. Two days before that would be the first Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin verses Gryffindor.  
  
********************* It was October, and Quidditch season was rolling around the corner. The whole team was exited. Ron was nervous, it was his first game. On October 29, the team headed to the changing rooms. They could hear the school chattering in the stands. Ron felt like hurling. His face looked greener than when he barfed up slugs in second year. He hadn't been able to eat any breakfast either. So, of course Harry told Ron about Oliver Wood's first game. Ron's face, which no one thought possible, turned a even nastier shade of green. They heard their names called, so they entered the stadium. They heard their names called, so they entered the stadium.  
  
Madam Hooch released the snitch and bludgers. Then she released the quaffle and the game begun.  
  
"Gryffindor takes the quaffle Alica Spinit, a rather pretty girl, you'd be lucky to go to the ball with her-lucky me!-" Commentated Lee Jordan  
  
"Lee Jordan!" shouted Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry.but she is pretty.She flies towards the goal.she shoots.she scores! 10-0 to Gryffindor!"  
  
And so the game continued. An hour later, still no sign of the snitch, and the score was tied 50-50. Harry called time-out.  
  
"Ok team," Harry said. "Lets use some of the moves we learned in practice." Harry then un-timed out the time out.  
  
"Gryffindor takes hold of the quaffle," Lee said "Katie flies up and throws the quaffle below her.the Porksoff Ploy! She scores! 60-50 to Gryffindor. Slytheirn takes the quaffle, heads toward the goal posts.they shoot.hahaha.in your face Slytherin.better luck next time! Errr.sorry Professor. What's Malfoy doing?" said Lee. Every one turned their heads in Malfoy's direction. "Malfoy is charging head long at Harry, apparently trying to scabotage Harry's broom (stupid Malfoy.it's a Firebolt!) either that or knock Harry off. The twins come to the rescue, with the Dopplebeater Defence! Wow! Harry has done a mighty good job as captain. Gryffindor in position-has Potter seen the snitch?" Lee commentated.  
  
A hush fell over the crowd as they scanned the stadium for Harry. Harry was hurling towards the ground, Malfoy was following, at the last moment Harry pulled up, but Malfoy didn't. Malfoy crashed.  
  
"WOW! The Wronski Feint! Potter used the Wronski Feint! I haven't seen that move since the Quidditch World Cup! And Malfoy crahsed!"Lee Jordan commentated gleefully."The game continues"  
  
~*~*~20 min. later~*~*~  
  
"Has potter really seen the snitch this time?" asked Lee.  
  
Harry was diving then he changed direction and went up, down, side, up, side, he urged his broom forward and caught the snitch.  
  
"He's caught the snitch 50-210! Gryffindor wins!" Llee shouted.  
  
And of course, there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. 


	6. She's My What?

How do I make font italicized on fanfiction.net? please tell me if you know! Here is more story, it's a long chapter. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed and read this ff. No one reviewed last chapter. I know people are still reading it, and maynot beable or feel like(like me) reviewing, but getting reviews is nice. ;) happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time flew by, before they knew it, it was Halloween. It was the day of the Halloween Ball, Halloween Oct. 31. It started at 7, but the girls started getting ready at four, and the boys could not believe it took them so long to get ready. It was about 6:20 when the boys started getting ready. Ron dressed up as a vampire. (a/n: MWAHAHAHA! I'VE COME TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD! Sorry, a little hyper there.)Harry went as frankenstien. (A/N: *walks like frankenstien*) Them and the rest of the boys in their dorm went downstairs to wait for the girls.  
  
A few minutes later, the girls came. Lavender was dressed as a fairy, and Hermione as the bride of frankenstien. Harry put out his arm for her and Hermione took it.  
  
"You look beautiful-for frankenstien, "said Harry to Hermione.  
  
She laughed. "You look umm, well.err, handsome for frankenstien." Harry gave her a light punch and Hermione looked offended.  
  
"Stop flirting," Ron said. "Seeing your best friend's flirt is disturbing."  
  
"We weren't flirting!" objected Harry, but he stopped anyway.  
  
Together Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender went down to the Great Hall together. When they arrived, they gasped. The house tables were gone, instead there were hundreds of small tables. Instead of candles, pumpkins were floating. Threre were fake spiders, varying from big to small, which crawled like real spiders, (A/N: AGHHHHHH!!!!) which gave Ron the shivers. And fake webs were in many places. All the Hogwarts ghosts were in the Great Hall, and there was another room close by with the "food" for the ghosts. There were many other spooky decorations, which made the Great Hall feel like a haunted house. They had hired dancing skeletons as entertainment, while the weird sisters played. Ron, Lavender, Harry, Hermione, Colin, and Ginny all sat at a table together. They ordered their food the same way they did at the last ball, by talking to the plates. (A/N: Hello, Mr. Plate! I would like some ravioli, soda, and cookies..Mr. Plate? HELLO?! ARE YOU THERE MR. PLATE?! I guess not, :'( )  
  
After finnising their food, the Weird sisters stuck up a slow tune. Many couples went up to dance. Hermione was tugging at Harry's arm, and begging him to dance.  
  
"No!" Harry said.  
  
"Please?' asked Hermione.  
  
"No! I can't dance."  
  
"Please?" said Hermione, looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry discovered it wasn't so bad. Slow dancing was like a swaying hug.  
  
After that, the Weird Sisters played a lively tune, not wanting to make a fool of himself, Harry tried to sit down, but Hermione wouldn't let him.  
  
Fred and George danced wildly, with Katie and Angelia. Lee danced with Alica. Harry didn't have to worry about making a fool of himself, the twins were excited, so they were wild, plus they had an overdose of sugar. The sugar got them hyper. They had sugar because sugar is yummy(hehehe)  
  
The night continued, it was filled with dancing and fun. The spooky decorations were a big hit.  
  
~*~A Few Months Later~*~  
  
It was two weeks before Christmas. That day, at dinner Dumbledore made an anouncment.  
  
"In two weeks we will have a Christmas Ball. Prefects and Head boy and girl will open the ball with their partners. Fourth year and above are invited to attend." He said, then he sat back down and ate his meal.  
  
The hall buzzed with excitment, well from the girls. They started giggling, talking about boys, clothes, hair and make-up. The boys just groaned. None of them liked to dance, or couldn't dance for that matter. The next few days, every one was getting partners and preparing.  
  
******* One day, the last day before holiday for Christmas, Emily was running through the halls to get to class. She was late for potions. She didn't see Harry and Hermione come around the corner. They had been, err.Busy. (A/N: lol) She bumped into them and her books went flying.  
  
"Oh, I so sorry, Emily." Said Hermione as she and Harry bent down to pick her books up. As Emily reached for a book, Hermione noticed a scar on her left hand. She silently nudged Harry. He gasped. Emily noticed and quickly drew her hand away. She got up, and was about to run down the hall when Harry caught her by her sleeve. She turned around  
  
"what?" She asked irritably.  
  
"Let me see your left hand." Said Harry.  
  
Reluctantly Emily put out her left hand. On it was a scar, a scar shaped like a.  
  
End of chapter..  
  
Just Kidding!  
  
On the palm of her left hand was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Harry remembered what he was told in his first year. A scar like that only appears when touched with a horrible and deadly curse. He wondered how she got this. Before she was born, Voldemort had lost power, but he had only regained it the past year, she had been ten when he regained power. She got this scar when she was three. It must have been a Death Eater who did this to her, but he thought that many years after Voldemort's fall, all would be in Azkaban , said they were bewitched or in hiding.  
  
"How did you get this?" he finally asked. "What curse we're you touched with?".  
  
Emily just looked up at him and began to cry. He gave her a hug, and grabbed her hand. He led her to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry was taking her to Dumbledore, he didn't understand. He stood there infront of the gargoyle for several minuetes, guessing the password. He finally got it, and entered the passageway with Emily, leaving a confused Hermione behind, who dashed off to class.  
  
Harry knocked on Dumbledore's office door, "Come in," he said.  
  
Harry took Emily inside.  
  
Harry told Emily to show him her left hand. She did. Harry asked about the scar, shaped like the one on his forehead.  
  
"I see."said Dumbledore. "Did Emily tell you how she got it?"  
  
"I didn't tell the whole story, sir" Emily said.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore. "Tell it."  
  
"When the death eater came, he used the Avada Kadava curse on me. My mom later told be it barley brushed my hand. But at the time, she still is, furious, she thought I had been killed, so she got rid of him. She used the Crutaicus curse. But luckly, the ministry didn't come. She felt guilty about using such a horrible curse, so she confesed, they forgave her because it was a death eater she used it on. Why was the death eater after us, I thought he only depised muggle borns." Emily said. "Harry, Emily, I suggest you sit down." Said Dumbledore. "You see, James Potter, Harry's father, had a younger sister. Her name was Hope-"  
  
"That's my mother's name!" Emily inturupted.  
  
"Did she ever tell you her maiden name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well be quiet. When Hope grew up, she married Zachary Porter, a muggle. Yes." said Dumbledore looking at Emily's shocked face. "You two are cousins. As you know, James was a decendant of Gryffindor, same with Emily's mother. Voldemort is a decendant of Slytherin, that is a reason of why he hates you."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, " Harry asked "Why wasn't I sent to live with Emily's family? Why the Dursleys?"  
  
"The Dursleys were safer, besides, Emily's father was terrified of magic, as you know, and didn't want Voldemort to come, or any of his followers."  
  
Harry and Emily sat there, shocked. Harry couldn't believe he had another relation. He remembered where he had seen her before, the mirror of Erised! Emily couldn't believe her mother never told her about Harry. She guessed it upset her, after all, James was her brother.  
  
The two left Dumbledore's office shocked, and went to the Gryffindor Tower to get ready for the ball that night. Harry and Emily wanted to talk, but Harry had to go with Hermione. He got ready and went back down to the common room.  
  
Then he saw Hermione come down her dormitory stairs. She looked beautiful. Her hair was up in a bun, with two whisps of hair down. She wore a periwinkle robe, which was desigened like a dress. Harry took her arm, and led her to the ball.  
  
The Great Hall was beautiful. Giant Christmas trees, the lights where dimed and the glow of the light had a perfect hue. A Jewish student even convinced Dumbledoe to have a giant menorah. And change it to the "Winter Holiday Ball." Fake snow fell from the ceiling. It was chocolate flavored, but it was still white. Many studentshad their heads back and mouths open, eating the chocolate snow as it came down. There were fairy decorations here and there, fluttering about. It was a winter wonderland.  
  
Hermione gasped when she saw it. "It is so beautiful" she sighed.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Harry said. And they entered the dance floor. They danced and danced.  
  
But Harry had trouble concentrating. He kept on thinking about was the fact that he had another relation besides the Dursleys.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You seemed to be distracted."  
  
"I'm alright." Harry said.  
  
And he enjoyed the rest of the ball. After all, he had won the Quidditch match against Slytherin the day before. And he had the girl of his dreams in his arms, he felt she was the most beautiful girl in the room as he stared at her while he danced, all other thoughts and worries washed away as he held her in his arms.  
  
After the opening dance, they sat down at on of the hundreds of small tables to eat. Each one had to candles in the center of the table, in the middle of the two candles was a vase, with a single rose. They ordered their food and talked, ignoring every one else around them. After their meal, Hermione dragged Harry up to the dance floor once again.  
  
Hermione and Harry danced almost all night. Slow dances and quick ones. They really enjoyed each others company. After dancing so much that they were exhausted, they went out on to the balcony. Even though it was December it was bewitched to be warm. Hermione leaned on the railing, lined with roses and looked out over the lake.  
  
"Doesn't it look beautiful at night?" she asked.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Said Harry hugging as kissing her.  
  
Hermione giggled and the chatted, hugged, kissed, and danced all night long. The dance seemed that it was over to soon.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked back to the common room together, arm in arm. They finally reached the common room, they entered.  
  
"Goodnight." Hermione said to Harry And she gave him a good night kiss  
  
"Goodnoght, dearest" said Harry.  
  
Hermione, with a final hug, went to her dorm.  
  
Harry saw that Emily was still up.  
  
"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Hi," she said  
  
"Are you staying for Christmas?"  
  
"Yes. My mom is going to Africa for a month."  
  
"Ok. I'm staying too." Harry yawned. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow, kiddo." Harry ruffled Emily's hair and went up to his dorm. 


	7. Merry or Not So Merry Christmas

Harry awoke Christmas morning with a big pile of gifts on the foot of his bed. He looked over at his Best friends bed, Ron was still asleep. Harry smiled evilly, and shouted 

"RON! PRESENTS!" Then Harry threw a pillow at him.   
  


"Not now mommy. I don't want to go to school today." Ron mumbled sleepily, rolling over.   
  


Harry laughed, wishing he had a video camera. Then he got out of bed, put his pillow back on his bed. Then he ran over to Ron's bed, and shouted "CANNONBALL!" and jumped up, and landed on Ron. 

When Harry landed, Ron made a Big OPHH!! Sound. Once Ron recovered himself, he yelled at Harry.   
  


"What was that for?!" Ron shouted.   
  


Harry jumped off of him and replied, "I needed to wake you up. Yelling didn't work."   
"Your not my mommy!" Ron said jokingly. But he said the next part seriously, "You don't need to wake me up! It's break! Why did you wake me up?"   
  


"It's 9:00 am. And…" Harry motioned to the presents. (A/N: Any time before 10:20 am is early, ok Harry?)  
  


"Well, that changes everything." Ron said, ripping open a package.   
It was A Weasley sweater. "Maroon! I hate maroon!"   
  


Harry laughed. Ron had said that every year.   
Harry opened his sweater, it was red with a golden Gryffindor lion on it.   
Harry grinned, it was really nice. He also got a trecacle tart from Mrs. Weasley.   
 when Harry moved on to the next present, A golden practice snitch and A Quidditch book, from Emily.   
  


Ron, was comletly ignoring Harry, with his mind only set on opening presents when Ron shouted sarcastically "VERY FUNNY, HARRY!"   
Ron threw the package, and landed on Harry's stomach with a big "OPF!" coming from Harry. Harry lifted the package. I t was a five pound bag of sugar. Except the word SUGAR was crossed out, and hand written was the wording: PIG'S FOOD. A tag on it said,   
  
_Ron,   
Merry Christmas! Thought Pig might be running low, he is extra hyper lately.   
From,   
Fred, George, and Harry. _  
  


Harry started laughing. Then he saw Ron scowling at him. Harry did his best to stop laughing and keep a straight face. Then Harry stood up, threw the bag to Ron, and said "But we were serious."   
  


Ron scowled, then couldn't contain him self and burst out laughing. After five minutes of laughing, they went back to opening presents. The next Present Harry opened was from Fred and George. It was a box of their creations, old and new. Their lastest creations were shapmpoo that turns you hair neon, Parrot Pastries, Cat Cookies, Bear Brownies, and more. Harry grinned at the pranks then he got an idea. An evil grin slithered across his face. He opened the box of Cat Cookies.   
  


"Here, Ron." Harry said, handing him one.   
  


"Thanks." Ron relied, grabbing it from Harry. Ron gobbled it up. Ron suddenly turned into a orange tabby cat.   
Harry laughed so hard that he fell on the floor laughing. Silent tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard. He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe!   
  


After a minute, Ron turned back into his human self.   
"What was that for?!" Ron shouted. "Where did you get those?"   
  


Harry held up the box of Cat Cookies, still laughing.   
  


"Stop laughing, Harry!" Ron screamed.   
But Harry couldn't.   
So Ron jumped up and ran after Harry. Harry ran out of his dorm, and jumped down the flight of stairs.  Harry ran in circles around the common room, with Ron screaming, "I'm gonna get you!"   
  


The few people who stayed for Christmas, came out of the dorm to see what the commotion was. When the other students saw what Ron and Harry were doing, they burst out laughing. After Lavender held Ron back, she asked what happened. Ron explained, what he knew, about what Harry gave him.   
  


"So I see our present has come to good use already, Harry." Said Fred and George, patting him on the back.   
  


"What?" shouted Ron. "YOU gave Harry these?"   
  


"Yes." Replied Fred.   
  


"They are our latest invention." Added George   
  


Emily, who didn't hear the explanation, saw Harry holding one of the cookies Emily snuck up behind Harry, and grabbed the cookie. Emily snuck up behind Harry, and grabbed the cookie.   
  


"HEY!" Said Harry, turning around, just in time to see Emily take a bite.   
"NO!" Harry shouted, trying to get the cookie out of her hands. I was too late, she turned into a cat. A pretty gray one. Every one burst out laughing, including Ron. When Ron realized what happened, and what he could do to other people with the trick, he burst out laughing even harder.  
  


The cute kitty(Emily) jumped at Harry and attacked him. Harry started running around "Get her off me!"   
That only made Ron even laugh harder.   
  


The scene was hilarious, an adorable kitten, attacking the famous Harry Potter.   
After a minute, when Emily turned back into her normal self. At first she started chasing Harry around the room, then realized that it was her fault. And it was interesting being a cat, she started laughing to.   
  


Of course, Fred and George stood up, and told every one the trick was their creation.   
  


"Where are you going, Emily?" Harry asked, she was heading out of the door.   
  


"Cat Nip." Replied Emily. Then she went red. "Umm…I mean real cookies. Over whelmed by embarrassment, she ran to her dorm.   
  


The rest of the students went to their dorm to finish opening presents.   
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Emily, Martha, The Weasley twins, and Ginny had a great time for the rest of break. They had snowball fights constantly:   
The eight of them headed out side one cold day. The grounds were covered in a fresh blanket of snow. It was beautiful. "Snowball fight!" yelled the twins, running around like maniacs.   
  


"Lets pick teams." The teams were Harry, Hermione, Fred, and Emily. And Martha, Ginny, George, And Ron.   
  


They had a blast pounding and dodging snowballs at each other all afternoon. Ron wasn't to happy when one of the times He was bending over to make a snowball, Harry threw one at him, and the snow went down Ron's pants.  
  


They came in cold and wet from all the snow. They changed into fresh cloths and went to the kitchen's to get hot coca, butterbeer. And cakes. But everyone was careful with the cakes, just in case Fred and George slipped a trick into them. That night, everyone was comfortably in the common room or their dorms. Emily and Martha were playing a game of wizard chess, and Ron and Ginny were watching.   
Fred and George were in a corner of the room, whispering. They were obviously ploting something.   
  


But Harry and Hermione were cuddled up on a couch in front of the fire, enjoying being together. It was finally the day when everyone who went home for Christams returned to Hogwarts. Classes were to start the following day. There was a Welcoming Feast for the students who add been away during the winter holidays. Of course. The whole school, came, and Fred and George had a little trick up their sleeves.   
  


~*~Just Before Dinner, That Day~*~  
  


The day that the students returned from holiday, the House-elves were hard at work preparing for the feast. The Weasley twins decided to pay a little visit to them.   
The twins arrived, each carrying two boxes amist the house-elves scurrying about. When they entered, a dozen came up to them.   
  


"Is they anything we can get you sirs?" The first house-elf asked.   
  


"Umm…Yes, actually. How about some delicious cakes, cookies, pastries, and butterbeer?" said Fred   
  


"Yes, sirs." Replied the elf, and scurried off with the others to fetch the food. But the first one, eyed the boxes they were holding suspiciously, but didn't say anything. The kitchen was divided into three sections, the kitchen area, the area with the four long tables directly underneath the House tables, and a hall that lead to the servants quarters, where they slept.   
  


Now that all the elves were in the kitchen area, Fred and George took that moment to sneak over to the tables, as they suspected, some food was already on it, ready to be magically sent upstairs.   
The twins snuck over, and set the boxes down. Then they started taking sweets out of the boxes. George took the sweets out of the boxes, and Fred took some off of the table, and put them into the boxes. They were careful to replace the sweets with the type of their own sweets that looked alike. But they did leave much of the candy made by the elves. 

They ran back over to where they elves had left them, when scurrying off to get the food. They made it back just in time.   
  


The dozen house elves, plus two more who didn't have the same uniforms as the others scurried over to them.   
  


The twelve presented the treats to the twins.   
The first house elf, who was wearing real cloths, a tea cozy, a vest, and shorts that reached his feet, and was wearing horribly mis-matched socks.  One was maroon and the other was green and red plaid.  That odd house elf, spoke up. "Tis' a great honor to meet Masters Weezy and Weezy. I am Dobby, the house elf. Masters Potter and Weezy and Miss 'anger have spoke mooch o' you. "Tis an honor to meet you at last. You are a most often visitors, I am told. And 'dis, here, is my girlfriend, Winky."   
Dobby pointed to an elf in a pink top and skirt with pretty little shoes on her little feet.   
  


"Tis an honor to meet you." Winky said, curtsying.   
  


George then said, "It has been a pleasure to meet you. We must leave now."   
  


"Wait, good kind noble sirs, will you, noble sirs tell Master Potter that Dobby said hello?"   
  


"Yes, we will." Said Fred.   
  


And the two left the Kitchens. The twins had to conceal their laughter.  
  


That night at dinner, Harry looked at the Weasley twins oddly, as they carefully examined each pastry before eating one.   
  


"Fred, George, there is nothing wrong with these." Harry said. "Why are you examining them?"   
  


"Ummm…." Fred mumbled.   
  


"To- uh- get the biggest one." George said quickly.   
  


"Oh, really? Then how come you didn't eat that one?" Harry pointed to a rather large pastry.   
  


"Umm…" Fred started, but he was saved by commotion.   
  


Malfoy, had suddenly turned into a bear. Which sent laughter across the room.   
When Malfoy finally turned back into himself, he was red in the face. Everyone, 

even Crabbe and Goyle, laughed. Then Malfoy ran from the room, covering his face. Harry just couldn't stop laughing. Then everyone turned back to their food, whispering about what happened. 

More people started eating Fred and George's pastries, not knowing it was made by them. There were bears, cats, parrots, canaries and other animals all over the place. The Great Hall was in utter commotion. No one knew how this happened. Except for the Gryffindors. They glared at Harry, who was momentarilaly a toad (accidentally ate a Toad Toffee) They knew Harry won't turn himself into a toad on purpose, so they looked over at Fred and George, glaring at them, who grinned sheepishly.   
  


During all the commotion, Snape slipped away unseen.   
He came back a moment later, and the confusion was still going on. Snape stood up, with a fierce look on his face "QUIET!" he bellowed, the confusion stopped, and everyone looked up at him.   
  


Snape continued fiercely "I have just been to the Kitchens,"   
Fred and George gulped.  Snape rambled on "I asked the house-elves, who thought up the clever idea of those pranks. They pleaded, and told me they had nothing to do with it. After questioning, I discovered the only ones beside them who had been in the kitchen all day was the Weasley twins. So I presume, that this was their fault. Therefore, I will deduct 20 points from Gryffindor, each of them! Be grateful that it isn't more. And they both will be serving detention with me Saturday night. Now, the feast is over, go back to your dorms!"   
  


Every one got up and ran for the door, they didn't like being around Snape when he was angry. Fred and George complained that they were just trying to get into the Holiday spirit and have some fun. But they did manage to swipe some mistletoe.   
Then two then ran off to their dorms. On the way, they bumped in to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.   
  


"So, you think that was funny, do you?" Malfoy sneered. "Turning me into a bear."   
  


"I didn't do it," said Fred. "The pastries did."   
  


"Very Funny." Malfoy said snobbily. "I'll have you know, my father is very important, and he will see that you will be punished for this..."   
  


"And I'm the queen of Spain." Cut in George.   
  


"Not funny," said Malfoy.   
  


"Well I wasn't joking!" George argued.   
  


"WOW! Look at that!" Said Fred, pointing to the mistletoe that he had levitated into the air while the Slytherins weren't watching. "Mistletoe."   
  


Malfoy and his sidekicks looked up, sure enough, hanging above Malfoy and Crabbe, was a piece of mistletoe.   
Fred and George started to laugh hysterically. "Now you have to kiss." They said in unisession.  

George muttered a spell under his breath, and a magic force pulled Malfoy and Crabbe towards each other, their lips being forced together. Malfoy went bright red, and  ran off without saying a word. Goyle was laughing, and Crabbe had a confused look on his face, or was it a big goofy grin? (A/N: Sorry, I just HAD to say that)  
The twins gave each other a high five, and ran off to their common room.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


That night, all the Gryffindors were chatting in the common room in front of the fire place.   
The talk eventually broke out into Quidditch. Emily said "I have a book about the first Quidditch game played at Hogwarts."   
"I want to see it!" many people cried excitedly.   
"Just a minute," Emily said, "I have to go get it, it's in my dorm"   
She was only gone a minute when a high piercing scream echoed through the Gryffindor Tower. 

********

CLIFFHANGER! *laughs evilly* hehehehehe! Please review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.  And PLEASE tell me how you make font italics and bolded on this website. Tell me in a review, or email me(look at my profile thingy by clicking my pen name)


	8. Kidnaped

            Today I was looking through my stuff, and found part of this story I had written on lined paper.  Since it starts a little after where I left off, I rewrote that part. This revision may be better than what I wrote before, lol. So basically I'm able to post what I have, and once the story is recovered I probably will edit this chapter.  Thank you for your patience, and I am so sorry about leaving you on that cliffhanger for so long. Happy reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That's Emily!" Harry shouted, and he dashed up the stairs to her dormitory. He found the dormitory empty and deserted.  The curtains flowed in the wind, and a piece of paper flew across the room as the wind blew.  Harry spot a note on Emily's bed.  He picked it up and read it, and let out a cry of despair.  He sank down to the floor, and put his hands in his face and cried.  Hermione came over and picked up the note, it was written in blood, and read it. She gasped with horror.

_So, Potter, you found another relation_

_Another loved one_

_You won't have her for long_

_I have taken her._

_Once you thought your life was happy and complete,_

_I was able to shatter it again._

_Oh, you say, you can find her._

_But where will you search?_

_Where will you begin?_

_There are a thousand places to look._

_You will never find her._

_She lies beyond the deep,_

_Door after door,_

_Chamber after chamber._

_You will grow weak and weary._

_Wishing you never set out to find her._

_I have taken her, Potter. _

_You will never see her again._

_So weep Potter, cry out._

_You are weak._

_-Lord Voldemort_

Hermione knelt down beside Harry and put her arms around Harry. "I will help you find her, I promise you." She told him soothingly. 

By now, everyone was flowing in to see what the commotion was.  They noticed Emily was gone.  A third year let out a scream.  She lifted up the note. "I-i-it's f-fr-om Y-y-ou K-kn-know W-who! H-he t-took her!"  The room was in utter chaos.  Professor McGonagall heard, and she came up to see what was going on. "What is going on?!" she shouted. "Why are you making this much noise at midnight."

"Please. Ma'am, a student was kidnapped." A fourth year spoke up, trying to be brave. "By You-Know-Who."

Professor McGonagall's face fell. "Wh-What? Who?"

"Emily Porter," Ron said, getting up from beside Harry.

"Come with me," Professor McGonagall told all the Gryffindors.  Everyone got up to follow her.  Hermione helped Harry up, and put her arm around him.  McGonagall lead all of them to Dumbledore's office.  She lead them to the statue and said "Aero Bar,"

The passage way opened, and after telling everyone to stay there, she went up the stairs.  She filled Dumbledore in on everything that happened.  He stood up. "Take the students to the Great Hall.  I will tell everyone else to assemble there," he said gravely.

"What will we do master? We must find her."

"I don't know.  Take them to the Great Hall. Reassure them. Especially Harry.  Tell them everything will be okay."

A few minutes later, the school was assembled in the Great Hall.  All the students not in Gryffindor were confused, and were trying to ask what happened.  But the Gryffindors were still in shock, and did not talk.

Dumbledore stood up, and made an announcement. "Everyone, you must stay calm in spite of what you are about to hear.  Voldemort came to Hogwarts tonight, I don not know how.  But he came for a purpose.  He kidnapped Emily Porter." Everyone gasped.

"What will we do, Albus?" asked Professor Sprout fearfully.

"I'm afraid  there is not much we can do," said Dumbeldore. "This is something that the ministry has to take care of."

"What?" whispered Ron to Harry in a disbelieving tone. "Fudge that twit? _You're _the one who has survived You-Know-Who. 

"You're right," said Harry quietly. "You're right." He said loudly.  Harry begun to shout " Fudge take care of things? Do you remember how stupid he has been in the past? _I _have survived Voldemort…"  Harry began to lose control of himself, and seethed in anger and rage.

"Calm down Harry, I know this is a very upsetting ordeal for you," Dumbledore began.

"Why do you _always have to be the hero, Harry?" Malfoy interrupted._

"You don't understand!" shouted Harry. "You don't understand! I will NOT let Voldemort take another relation away from me."

Everyone stared at Harry.  They could not believe it.  Harry had another relation? What? Impossible.

"That's right!" Harry continued. "She is my cousin.  Voldemort took away my parents, and he won't take someone else away from me. I won't let him kill her!"

Everyone in the Great Hall just stared at Harry, watching him go mad with anger.  Harry had never outburst like that before.  They could see that he was distressed that he never could seem to keep a loving family member.  Harry knew that he had Sirius, but it wasn't the same as having his only family member, related by blood.  He loved Hermione, but she wasn't family.  Even is she one day became his wife, and if Voldemort was still alive, he feared she would not be safe.  Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Dumbeldore spoke again.  

"But there is one way I might be able to help the Ministry.  Voldemort was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, who was prejudice against muggle borns.  He eventually turned evil.  His downfall was brought upon by Godric Gryffindor with the help of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.  There is not a 100 percent chance this will work, but Voldemort may have his downfall brought upon him the same way Slytherin was defeated, except the heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff will bring his downfall.  These heirs will need help, and I will research the way the downfall can be brought upon him.  

It will require research to find out how Slytherin was defeated, I can't remember, as everyone forgets things fro time to time.  I will also have to look in a magical book about the heirs, something I haven't done for years, and find out who the heirs are.  The book is magical, and writes its self.  It is added to every time an heir is born.  There are only 40 copies of it in the world.  It is called _Your Magical Guide to Hogwarts Heirs._  I will begin research as soon as possible, as there are many books about Hogwarts I will have to read.  

To make you feel safer, you will sleep here, in the Great Hall.  The teachers and ghosts will guard you.  The paintings will also keep an eye out.  Good night."

With that said, he magicked up some purple squashy sleeping bags, and the house tabled flew against the walls.

Everyone chose a sleeping bag and the room filled with chatter about what had happened that night.  The students eventually fell asleep,  but Harry lay awake, staring at the ceiling that now showed the night sky.  He lay awake, and watched as the stars disappeared and the sun rose

**************

The students awoke the next morning to a cloudly gloomy day.  The did not have to worry about getting to class, as they would start the following week instead of that day.  Harry spent his time worrying about his little cousin.  A million questions floated through his mind.

'Where was Emily? Was she okay? Is she alive?  Would he ever see her again?'  Harry could not believe what had happened. If Voldemort hadn't taken his blood the year before,, he would never have returned to power. He felt has if it were all his fault. If it weren't for  him, Emily would be safe.

Harry tried his hardest to stop the tears that were starting to come, but it was too late.  Wet salty tears trickled down his cheeks.  Harry whipped them away with his sleeve.

"Harry, do you agree?" asked Hermione, interrupting his thoughts.  It was the fourth day since Emily's disappearance, and it was breakfast time.

"What?" asked Harry. "Agree to what?"

"Going to the library to research the downfall of Slytherin, to help Dumbledore.  And we will tell him if we find out anything."

"Well, let's go!" Harry said.  He threw down his napkin, and jumped up from the table.  He ran off to the library.

"You didn't mean _now, did you Hermione? It's the middle of breakfast."_

"No," Hermione responded. "I ment _after breakfast.  Let's hurry up and eat so we can join him."_

Hermione and Ron hurried through breakfast.  The soon as they were done eating, they went to the library.  As they got up from the table, Hermione looked down at Harry's plate.  He had eaten so little, and the food was mostly pushed around the plate. She sighed and vowed to make Harry feel better.

When they arrived at the library, Harry was already was surrounded by books.  Some of the books titles were _The Year Hogwarts Was Created_, _The History of Hogwarts (Not Quite) Everything You Need to Know About the Hogwarts Founders, An Unresearched Hogwarts History, A Journey Through Hogwarts, Hogwarts; Past and Present, _and many more.

"These are only a few of the books," said Harry, without looking up.

Ron sighed and he and Hermione grabbed the nearest book.

"You've had a bad influence on him," Ron told Hermione.

The trio spent the rest of the day in the library, reading book after book.  In a few there was some information that could be useful, but not enough to help.

After a long day in the library, the agreed they would come again tomorrow.  Ron objected, saying Harry deserved to have fun, and not to beat himself up about what had happened.  Hermione agreed, and they did what ever they could to cheer Harry up.

"For the millionth time, Harry,  what happened was not your fault!" said Hermione, putting her arm around him and giving him a kiss.

"Yes it is," retorted Harry.  "If Voldemort hadn't taken _my blood, he wouldn't have returned to power."_

"He tied you up, and took your blood forcefully," Hermione said exasperated.

*****

Once classes started again, the teachers tried to keep them as normal as possible.  Martha, Emily's best friend, and Harry were still distressed, they found it hard to concentrate on school work. Their first class was potions.  Snape entered the classroom, and greeted them. 

"Class, welcome back from that…._unecassary_ extra week of vacation. Today we will make the Awakening potion.  Turn to page 54 in your _Advanced Potions textbook. Quickly, quickly.  Begin immedietly, you have most of the class, except for the end when I will assign your homework. You will have plenty of homework, as your OWLs are this year. Begin."_

Everyone reached for their potion book and began to work.  As usual, Hermione's potion was perfect.  Harry's was far too runny.

"I suppose you added to much porcupine quills, and not enough unicorn hair," Snape sneered. "Ten point from Gryffindor."

The bell rang, and Harry left the classroom grumbling, and headed off to transfiguration.


End file.
